Bailo con vos
by dunia1402
Summary: Una historia corta cortísima de la mejor pareja del manga que bailan preparándose para su boda.


La canción "Bailo con vos" pertenece a Alejandro Sanz, Ranma y Akane no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**BAILO CON VOS**

* * *

– Akane entiéndelo por favor, **el baile y yo somos incompatibles. **

– Lo entiendo, pero yo quiero que bailemos bien en un día tan importante– Me mira con sus enormes ojos marrones y añade con una sonrisa atraviesa un…– Hazlo por mi.– Porque sabe que no le puedo negar nada y mientras me agarra del brazo para dirigirse al aula de baile.

– Y lo haría en serio, pero es que **tengo terror al tiempo que se divide**, a la música, a los pasos…– digo susurrando en su oído, qué bien huele, al apartarme de ella veo que sonríe de nuevo.

– Tenía entendido que el gran Ranma Saotome no tenía miedo a nada.

– A bailar sí… **Yo soy de cartón **pero claro, **tú eres el son. Tú tienes ritmo y arte y eres flexible. **

– Y tú también, por eso eres un gran artista marcial,– **me dice tu voz **– además te conozco lo suficiente para saber **que** para ti **nada es imposible. **Conseguiste enamorarme ¿no?

– Ufff ya empiezas – digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Entramos a la clase de baile donde todas las parejas se cogen. Cojo su cintura y ella mi cuello, nos agarramos de la mano y siento un algo inexplicable en mi estómago que solo ella consigue.

El profesor, un hombre afeminado, nos mira y rie.

– ¡Sí señor! – Dice gritando mientras muestra unos enormes dientes con un blanco antinatural. – Aquí veo amor. Lo **que** veo aquí **es solo amor, donde los otros fijen. **

– ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso Akane?– Pregunto cuando se aleja de nosotros.

– Que bailaremos de maravilla.– Contestas dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Llevamos un rato bailando y yo por mucho amor que sienta por Akane sé que soy un desastre. El profesor y las demás parejas nos miran. Creo que esperaban más de nosotros.

Akane hace lo que puede por enseñarme y me siento fatal porque sé que el sábado es su gran día…

– Nos están observando todos.– Susurro después de pisarla por millonésima vez.

– **Tú déjalos mirándonos,**– dices quitándole hierro al asunto – es envidia, porque ven que estás mejorando.

– Akane – digo serio, tus esfuerzos por animarme no sirven – **bailamos raro.**

Tus carcajadas inundan toda la habitación. Te miro con una interrogación en mis ojos.

– ¿En serio me preguntas por qué río? – Asiento con la cabeza.– ¿**Pero **es que no te das cuenta que qué por muy mal que bailemos por fin **somos libres**?

– Me doy cuenta – me acerco más a ti y escondiéndome en tu cuello vuelo a hablar muy bajito – y también me doy cuenta que si el sábado todo sale bien bailaremos un baile en horizontal que nos gustará más.

– Ranmaaaa, eres un baka.– Dices ruborizada. – Pero hasta que llegue ese día debes practicar.

– **Sólo por ti, si me lo pides puedo, yo... **y si practicar significa tenerte pegadita a ti **lo haría por ti, por repetir, repetir, repetir **y repetir. – Entonces me besa y yo me digo **sólo por ti, si me besas soy capaz de todo, amor. Sólo por ti me hecho pa'lante y me arrojo con valor y en un despeine bailo con vos. **

El sábado llegó y todos mis nervios estaban a punto de explotar cuando se acercaba el baile. Tú tan preciosa, pareces un ángel con tu vestido blanco. No he tenido nervios en el altar, ni siquiera en el "sí quiero" pensando que somos libres y que nadie nos iba a interrumpir, ni en el beso… pero al baile… lo temo.

**De pronto paso, que **como tú dijiste **no hay nada imposible. Hombre cartón bailando como un niño. **

– ¿Ves? Amor, no era tan imposible.

– **Magia por vos **– **bailaba yo... con **mi mano en **tu cintura. **– **Yo no sé qué hiciste. **

– Sólo creer en ti señor Saotome, algo que siempre hice…

Y yo sólo pienso que todo esto es **sólo por ti, y por no perderme la ocasión de estar... pegado a ti, pegado a ti y repetir, y repetir repetir, y repetir. **

– No, señora Saotome no, esto es **sólo por ti, **porque sólo donde hay amor verdadero hay un baile verdadero – y pienso ¿desde cuándo tienes tú **en la boca tengo el corazón** y eres capaz de decir estas cosas? – **Sólo por ti y **por** la frescura de tus besos **que **me los quedo yo. **Y, **si es lo que quieres, bailo con vos. **

Al decir esta última frase deslizo mi mano por tu espalda y te tumbo mientras te beso.

– **Si es lo que quieres, bailo con vos **en vertical y en horizontal**.** – Te susurro mientras guiño un ojo y pienso en la noche que nos espera.


End file.
